Is This Feeling Real?
by johnnydeemarco
Summary: When Kim starts to talk to the rivals, will Jack see his true feelings come out? R&R! :D T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kickin' It fan fiction. I really like the Jack/Kim thing :D Review? I think so ;D **

Kim's P.O.V

I was walking through the mall when someone, Justin, from the Black Dragon's stopped me. I looked up at him with a small smile

"Hey Justin" I said and continued to walk

"Hey… I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow" I looked at him. He had never liked me before. Or at least that I knew about

"Sure. Meet me after practice in front of the dojo" I smiled and walked away. I stopped for a minute and thought about, no other, then Jack. Jack and I were always friends, nothing more. But he did have an amazing smile and his eyes, they blew me away. Wait. Why was Kim Crawford talking like this? I shook the thought out of my head and walked into the dojo. Everybody was already there, looking at me. Crap. I must have lost track of time while I was thinking. I ran down to the changing room and changed. In record time, I came back up and smiled

"Hey, sorry guys. I lost track of time" I looked at them, trying to convince them

"Yeah… Sure you did. You were probably thinking about Jaaaack" Jerry said with a smiled

"You're probably right for once Jerry" Milton laughed and I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Jack, who looked pretty amused at all of this. No… I do not like him! He's getting the wrong idea of this

"No I wasn't! I was actually talking to Justin" I looked at everyone and the room went silent

"Like Justin from the Black Dragons?" Eddie looked at me in confusion

"Uh… Yeah" I smiled and looked at them, putting my hands on my hips

This made Jack look at me. Justin and him were like mortal enemies. I noted that doing that wasn't my best move. I looked down and then smiled a little

"How about we do our sparring?" I said nervously and looked at the guys. Rudy had come out know and looked at us, confused

"Wait. You were talking to… Justin?" Jack said "Why would you talk to that jerk"

I looked at him in disbelief. Usually the stuff Jack said were never hurtful. Yes, I've talked to Justin before our in counter in the mall, but he was never mean. Let alone a jerk.

"Jack, he's not a jerk and we were just talking. He actually wants to take me out to the movies tomorrow. Why does it matter to you, who I talk to anyways" I looked at him in confusion. Why now was he taking an interest in who I talk to

"Well, since you asked, I don't want you to get hurt. I've known Justin and I know what he does. Why would you go out with someone like that?"

My eyebrows rose and I looked over at him. I was done, fighting about this. I grabbed my sparring stuff and geared up. Slowly, everyone started gearing up, except Jack. I was Jack's partner, so I had to try to get him to do it. I walked by him, with his sparring gear

"Jack… Here" I handed it to him but he didn't grab it "Jack really? C'mon it's one date" I turned him to look at me "Please just let me be happy" He sighed

"Alright Kim. But if he makes you cry or anything, I'm pulling a move on him" He smirked and got his gear on

This was the Jack I knew and liked. The one who was always there to help someone out. After an hour of sparring we were done. I got out of the changing room and was surprised. Jack was standing there with a little smile on his face

"Hey Jack" I held my bag up and smiled at him

"Hey Kim. I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a burger with me" He smiled and it made me blush slightly. I looked down and then back at him

"Sure Jack. I would love to" I looked at him and put my bag by the door and walked out of the dojo.

I was really surprised that he would even ask me. We usually hung out, but not to go get burgers. We walked around till we got to a burger place, a couple stores away from my favorite store. I smiled and walked in. Jack somehow knew my favorite burger and ordered it for me. Something must have been going on. After they got their food, they sat down

"Jack, why are we eating burgers here? We never eat them here?" I said curiously

He had a smirk, plastered on his face. He looked at me and then took a bite of his burger

"You'll see"

Jack's P.O.V

Since I had heard of Justin and Kim going out on a date, it made me sick to think about it. She was way too good for a douche like him. We sat there eating our burgers in silence. Even though she wondered why we were here, she would love it in the end. After they got done eating, she looked up at him

"So… I think it's getting late" She checked her phone and looked at the time

"Kim, I have a surprise for you" I smiled and she looked at me with confusion

"What? Jack, it's not my birthday" She said, hoping that he didn't actually think that

"I know. It's a surprise for a best friend" I smiled and took her hand and lead her out the door

"Jack… Is it safe?" I laughed and looked at her.

"Yes it is. Trust me for once. Close your eyes" She did as I said and smiled. Maybe she did actually trust me.

I led her into her favorite store, BodyLuvers, and grabbed a pair of jeans she had wanted. All she did was tell him about how great these jeans were. He smiled to himself

"Open your eyes"

She opened them and looked at the jeans. Her eyes went wide and she had a 1000 watt smile. She hugged me tight

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Jack!"

She was still holding onto me, which I didn't mind. I put my arm around her waist and smiled to. But then I did the unthinkable. I kissed her. I don't know if she kissed me back or anything. I pulled back and looked down. All I know is that tomorrow at the dojo was going to be awkward.

**This is one of the longest ones I wrote! I'm proud! I think I'm going to continue so review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them Here's the next chapter in the story! R&R I don't own Kickin' It! I wish though!**

Kim's P.O.V

What just happened? I remember going into the store and seeing the pair of jeans I had wanted. Then I think Jack got caught up in our hug and kissed me. The memory started coming back into my head. Oh my god… We kissed. I must have forgotten everything after that because I don't remember how I got home. I had a big grin on my face still… How? I have no idea. I had tried to convince myself that I didn't like Jack… I couldn't! But now… everything has changed. This kiss could help our friendship, or tear it apart. I took that thought out of my head and closed my eyes. I needed some sleep and try to forget about Jack. It didn't help that he was in all of my classes and we are partners in mostly everything. Plus, my date with Justin was tomorrow. I have to focus on him, not Jack. I turned my body to look out the window. I saw a beautiful moon and stars that lit up the night. It was so peaceful that I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up refreshed. I was more confident and confused then I have ever been. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. I said a quick 'Hi' to my mom and ate some breakfast. I quickly went out the door and onto my bike, riding as fast as I could. I got to school with a smile on my face. I walked to my locker and got my books. Justin walked over to me and looked smirked at me

"Hey Kim, ready for our date tonight?"

"Yep. I'll see you after practice"

I smiled and he kissed me. I kissed him back and blushed slightly as he left. Did he just kiss me? Oh my god! What was up with me? Why did everyone want to kiss me? I spotted Milton and Eddie and made my way over to them

"Hey guys" I smiled at them

"Hey Kim!" Milton said with food in his mouth "Where's your boyfriend?" He smiled

"My boyfriend?" I said confused and looked at them in confusion "I don't have one"

"Sure… We saw you and Justin kissing. Jack saw it to…" Eddie stated and my heart dropped

"He… He saw?" I said surprised and shocked

"Yeah. He basically ran out the doors. He's not too happy" Milton said

"I'll be right back, I have to go find him"

I ran out the door and started looking. He wasn't meant to see that. He's going to think she's some kind of whore who goes around kissing boys. She hoped that he knew the really me and not assume things. I walked around the whole school and couldn't find him. The bell rang and I sighed, walking inside. Maybe he went back inside while she was looking. She stepped into her class and felt a pang of guilt on her. He was sitting there, head down. She took a deep breath and walked to her seat next to him

"Jack… You okay?" I said in a hopeful voice

"Am I okay? Wow Kim, I thought you were smarter than that" He looked at me with cold, steel brown eyes

"Jack! Are you kidding me? You don't own me! I can do whatever I want!" I said a little too loud

"Fine Kim, be that way"

He said and turned to face the teacher. I felt like I had just gotten stabbed in the heart. My best friend wasn't there for me. I turned around and looked at the teacher to. I still had to see him at the dojo after school. I was still imagining what would happen there when the bell rang. I shook my head and got up, walking out of class. I had to try and talk to him again and smooth things over.

Jack's P.O.V

How could she do this to me? I thought she would change her mind about going out with Justin when I kissed her. I guess she didn't feel the same way I felt about her. This sucked so much. I liked Kim too much and I thought I was falling in love with her. She obviously liked Justin over me, which I hated. I ran outside and sat in the tree by the school. I held in my emotions and saw Kim running out of the school. Great, she found me. But she looked around and went around the school. I took this as an opportunity to get into school. I got in school right as the bell rang and quickly went into class. I sat down with my head down and started drawing on my notebook. I looked up at Kim when she took a breath. I wasn't fully there when she was talking to me. I was still very angry at her and didn't even feel like talking to anyone right now. I wanted to leave. As the bell rang, I ran out and quickly made my way to class. This was crazy. Kim seemed like a totally different person now. I guess people change. I had science next with Kim. I sighed and made my way there. We were science partners to. This was probably the worst day of my life. I thought yesterday was but this can't compare to anything. I sat down and looked at the teacher. She walked in again. Her beautiful blue eyes locking on mine. I looked down at the big desk me and Kim shared. My anger had gone down, thank god. I took a deep breath when she sat down

"Jack… Are you really mad at me still?" She said in a whisper

"Not anymore" I shook my head and looked at her "Did that kiss really mean nothing to you?"

"To be honest, it meant the world to me" She said and looked at me

"Really? Then why did you kiss Justin" I said slowly and looked down

"He kissed me. You weren't supposed to see that because I knew you would be like this" She rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher

"Kim, I'm only being like this because I care about you and like you!" I said with a little anger in my voice

"Thanks for caring but I can take care of myself, don't worry"

She blushed a little and hugged me. I hugged her back and we got back to our work. The day went by fast and I wish it wouldn't have. Me and Kim had started to get even closer. I went by her locker and smirked a little

"Ready to go Kimmy?"

"Don't call me that!"

She pushed me playfully and grabbed her bag. I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled as we walked to the dojo. She didn't seem to mind, so that only made me smile more. We walked into the dojo and everyone stared at us

"What?" We both said at the same time and smiled

"Nothing…" Milton said and smiled

We both went downstairs and got changed, coming back up at almost the same time. I smirked and got our sparring stuff on. After we got done with practice, Kim got changed and looked prettier than ever

"Wow Kim, You look great" I said and picked up my bag

"Thanks" She blushed and looked at me "I'll see you later okay?"

She hugged me and I hugged her back, tight. She walked out the door and I saw Justin waiting there. He hugged her and put his arm around her waist. He breathed and tried to hold in his anger. He shook his head and walked out, going home.


End file.
